Unsettled Future BusinessSequelHold me I'm Sick
by Spikes KittyKat
Summary: Please read Hold me, I'm Sick and A World Unseen. Buffy and Spike have another adventure when some old friends request their help.
1. Chapter 1: A Simple Patrol

* * *

Story is unbetaed. Anyone interested in betaing for me I'd greatly appreciate it. I've tried a few betas but everyone seems so busy it's tough.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Simple Patrol

* * *

Buffy raced after the vampire as Spike dealt with the two left behind. He was easily fighting them barely letting them get a hit in as he continued his punching and kicking as Buffy finally caught up to the vampire that was trying to get away. He had led her to their secret hideout where one vampire quickly turned into six causing her to groan knowing this was going to hurt one way or another.

She stood posed for fighting as she stated in a loud voice, "So I see you have decided to lead me to your lair. Not a smart move as you will have nowhere to run and hide and all your family will be blowing in the wind soon."

The vampires looked unimpressed and Buffy wasn't sure if it was because of her or their stupid friend who had managed to ruin their perfect shack.

Buffy blocked the kick the tallest vampire threw but managed to get knocked from behind to land on the red haired vampire who pushed her high into the air using his feet. She managed to land on her feet swaying slightly to catch her balance as she swung around to aim a kick towards the brunette with freckles that had kicked her in the first place.

So the fight began as Buffy swung around with her fist hitting three out of five vampires before finding herself surrounded as the five got into a circle around her. She heard a roar and managed to dust one as Spike distracted them entering the fight with her. Two against one wasn't bad odds at all as she managed to kick one knocking him into the other. She jumped on top the closet one but was pushed off into the second who held her arms behind her back. She swung her legs up and over her head to land behind him getting out of his tight grip only to plunge a stake into his heart from behind. The female messing with Spike screamed as she dusted on sight and Buffy blinked knowing Spike didn't have a stake in his hand since it was on the ground.

She didn't have time to think her confusion out as she dusted the second vampire leaving her in a pile of dust. She breathed in some of the dust coughing as she stood up covering her mouth as the coughing stopped. Spike ran up behind her tapping her back slightly as she leaned against him whispering, "What happened to the female?"

Spike frowned, "They were mated. When one vampire dies the other mate dies as well. That's why it's not practiced."

Buffy frowned but said nothing as they walked side by side with Spike's arm around her waist and her head on his shoulder. They ran into large demon but Spike merely tackled him from behind slamming his sword into his stomach. Buffy found the fight sometimes boring and she longed for adventure and a rush.

She grinned as she spotted a circle of vampires who were about to feed on a few teenagers. Now this would be action. About ten to twelve vampires against two would prove to be a fight. She pushed her way into the crowd stating, "Aww look a party Spike and we weren't invited. We should crash it."

She beamed a smile at Spike leaning her head against his shoulder as he spoke up with a smirk covering his face, "That isn't nice to crash up someone's party, luv. You should always ask first. Looks like they even have snacks though."

He switched into game face as the other vampires eyed the couple trying to figure out what exactly was going on. Buffy whispered towards the girls who were cowering against the crypt, "Run!" as she swung around knocking the leader to the ground with a grin.

Spike chuckled, "Aww sweetheart, that's no way to treat the host."

The leader looked angry as he stood up then stating with a slight hiss, "Sssslayer."

Buffy rolled her eyes as she turned with her back against Spike whining loud enough for all to hear, "Why do vampires always call me Slayer? Why not Buffy? Summers? Hell I'll even settle for Chosen One. But no, they always have to call me SSSSssslayer with that slight hiss."

She pretended to pout as Spike turned around placing a quick kiss on her lips. While the vampires were still watching them in shock not knowing what to make of them, the duo both sprang into action at the exact same moment.

Buffy pushed off Spike as they both swung air into the air kicking their vampires. They landed gracefully on the ground linking arms as they ran around in a circle then jumped up at the same time to swing around kicking every vampire they could see. Unfortunately that only covered five out of ten of the group but that was enough to start the fight. Buffy decided to whine a little more about the namecalling as she punched a vampire closest to her, "Spike you get to be called Spike even though William might be more appropriate. Perhaps it's the same thing. You get called Spike because of what you used to do as a job and I get called Slayer because of what I do for a job. I think I shall call you William for now on."

Spike hissed towards Buffy, "Only in private my luv."

Spike took on the ones nearest him leaving Buffy with seven. She pouted as she swung hitting a vampire squarely in the face, "Why do I have seven? I'm just a little girl."

She swung around kicking a vampire into another as she heard Spike growl then state, "You my dear are hardly little."

Buffy grinned as she jumped up kicking a vampire squarely on the chest knocking him into a fallen branch dusting him on the spot even as he gasped in surprise. She turned towards the six as she stated, "One down!"

Spike chuckled, "Already dusted two, slayer. Stop messing around and earn your keep!"

Buffy muttered something about being called slayer again as she managed to throw her stake into one vampire taking the other on in combat. Punching him three times in a row in the face, she grunted as she grazed her knuckle on the vampire's teeth. He licked his lips as she heard Spike growl out, "You ok Buffy?"

Buffy shouted back, "Yea just a graze from a badly placed punch."

She shot into action, as the vampire seemed more eager than ever to kill her and quickly managed to land three kicks to her chest knocking her against a tree. She used the tree to pull herself up and over the vampire landing at his back which gave her time to pick up her fallen stake from the pile of dust, and to plunge it into him as she now faced four vampires instead of seven.

The last four all jumped on her at once knocking her around even as she managed to dust one leaving her with three. She was then thrown over against a tombstone cutting her leg on a sharp edge from where it broke. She felt blood rushing down her leg and knew this fight was about to become brutal. Once vampires smelt her blood, they seemed to go wild.

She sighed as she swung around ignoring the pain from the leg and kicked the vampire in the stomach making him double over in pain. She slammed her fist into his back making him fall further to the ground as she swung around quickly kicking the two vampires who had punched her in the back.

She then heard a growl as Spike twisted the vampire's head clean off so dust rested where the vampire doubled over in pain once stood. He hoisted Buffy up into the air where she flipped up and over the vampire to plunge her stake into his back easily as Spike turned the last vampire around pushing him into Buffy's carefully aimed stake dusting. She coughed again as she inhaled the dust muttering, "If I die early from dust inhalation you will know why. No big surprise that slayers never live long. They die from vampire dust if they live past 30."

Spike chuckled tapping her back again with a grin, "Think it's home time yet? I bet you swallowed enough vampire dust to last a year."

Buffy didn't laugh and instead leaned against him feeling her leg give out as Spike knelt down looking at the bad gash on her leg. Without asking he ripped her pants leg to get a better look then used his tongue to cleanse and seal the wound shaking his head towards her, "Buffy luv, you worry me with your injuries. I know you heal fast and all but really, that shouldn't have happened. You take too many risks."

Buffy frowned, "I thought you said I was a killing machine and that nothing can touch me."

Spike allowed her to lean on him as they walked towards the house through the cemeteries, "Usually they can't but sometimes, they get you good."

Buffy nodded as she rested her head against their joined arms with a sigh, "It was a tombstone. I broke it and as I fell, the sharp edge got embedded into my leg causing the gash." Spike nodded not saying anymore as they made their way home.


	2. Chapter 2: Living Arrangements

* * *

Chapter 2: Living Arrangements

* * *

Buffy allowed Spike to use the first aid kit in their bedroom to bandage her up. Their bedroom was now the attic having spent the last two months with Xander's help, moving and arranging things in their free time so that they had a large room.

When Spike had moved in with her, he had brought a bookcase, a large King size bed, a comfy chair, a small television and fridge along with a microwave. Buffy not wanting to give up her mother's things in the house, had agreed to move into the large attic that would allow them to have a living area, small kitchenette, simple bathroom and bedroom. It allowed Tara and Willow to stay in her mom's room, and also gave the house a spare bedroom. The spare room had really been too small for two people to live comfortably anyway.

Xander had agreed to work with Spike in building a solid floor and walls to make it into a livable space. All the extra items that were kept in the attic were relocated to the basement or given away in a tag sale. Buffy had excitedly, with Willow and Tara's help, picked out carpet colors, paints and a simple table and two chairs to make it more livable. They still spend a lot of their time downstairs with the gang but now they have a space to call home that allowed for Spike to relax and have his own personal space during the day as to not to be overwhelmed by living with four females.

A desk had been brought along with a computer and the program Willow had written for language translation had been added so that Spike could work on it in his spare time and he had also taken up historical novel writing, filling his bookcase with more recent work of the past. He had even managed to sell two of his short stories just a few weeks ago bringing in a nice check much to Buffy's surprise.

Life had gone on just as it always did even with the living arrangements being changed. Spike had found himself wanting more though. He had found for the first time in his life wanting to settle down and really have a family. He knew pets and children were out of the question but he finally had a house to life in with Buffy and because of that he wanted the whole nine yards, which in his eyes included mating or marriage.

Spike longed to belong to Buffy as no one else had and he longed for Buffy to belong to him. His demon longed for a mating process to take place and his human side longed for marriage for commitment. Spike himself wanted the stability and promise that came with vowing your life to another. He knew she cared for him, and even though she had never used the word love, part of him wondered if she did indeed love him but was just afraid to admit it. They had talked about it numerous times always with her finishing that he was living with her and sharing her life, wasn't that enough? But he knew for him it wasn't enough. It would never be enough.

He finished bandaging her up and lifted her into his arms and put her in the now full tub. They had insisted on Xander putting in a small sink and toilet and a nice size Jacuzzi. It had cut into their living area a bit but not so much as to be noticed. Besides being able to relax in a hot tub at the end of patrolling and feeling their injuries heal, made it all seem worth it. Spike removed his clothes after checking for the tiny box holding the diamond ring that had been in his duster now for over a month, and then climbed in behind her allowing her to rest against him.

Her leg was lifted to sit on the warming jets that were also easing the pain in her lower back from the punches she had received her as well as helping her leg feel better. Spike felt the stiffness ease out of his shoulder that he had pulled during their first fight of the evening. Together Spike held Buffy as Buffy rested her hands on his that were around her waist and they enjoyed a comfortable silence neither wanting to think about the day or their unfilled dreams.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Buffy stretched as she got up early knowing she had a big day today. Today was the day she enrolled in summer classes for her future.

She gave Spike a kiss, which caused him to moan pulling her back into bed with him and she felt herself grow wet with desire as he opened his eyes to nibble down her neck. She glanced at the clock for the first time this morning and even through her blurred lust-filled eyes, she realized she had time if she gave herself a quicker breakfast than normal and skipped the shower. She leaned down nibbling on Spike's ear, "God I want you."

Spike groaned in response as he lifted her shirt up and over her head tossing it aside as he helped her to straddle him careful not to injure her thigh anymore than it already was. She didn't seem to notice as she eagerly rubbed his erection against her entrance creating even more moisture. He moved his hand down to rub her clit in his forefingers causing her to moan out and lean down to kiss him passionately on the lips.

Spike returned the kiss even as his fingers picked up speed. Buffy needed him and needed him now. Foreplay wasn't on her agenda today as she gently lifted his fingers to his lips and lifted herself up to lower down on his erection. She wiggled at the intrusion testing her inner muscles as Spike groaned grabbing her hips to cause her to move.

Together they picked a rhythm they suited them both, fast and hard that quickly had Buffy throwing back her head in pleasure. Spike loved to see her like this. She was completely care free, willing to allow Spike to bring her to new heights and trusting him completely.

Buffy continued her movements then lowered herself down to kiss him on the lips running her hands over his chest pausing to flick each of his nipples with her fingers. She then wrapped her arms around him as she felt herself shudder causing her inner muscles to tease him squeezing him hard. She knew how much he loved that and basing it on the fact he growled loudly into her ear, today was no exception.

Spike however quickly grew impatient with her teasing as he flipped her over onto her back and proceeded to pound her hard into the mattress as she withered in pleasure under him. He leaned down sucking on her breasts as she nibbled on his ear driving them both closer to release. Suddenly he used his hand to rub her clit sending her soaring over the edge, which had her screaming out his name. He once again was thankful for the soundproof walls as he heard himself roar out her name in release.

Finally spent, he laid down on top of her careful not to squish her too badly. They stayed that way until Buffy wiggled under him causing him to roll over pulling her close to his side. She whispered, "What time is it?"

Spike opened his eyes to look at the clock, "6:30."

Buffy blinked, "Did you say 6:30? It's not 8:30?"

Spike chuckled, "No it's definitely 6:30 luv. The sun just rose about an hour ago."

Buffy groaned as she snuggled up closer to Spike, "The alarm is set right?"

Spike nodded kissing her on the forehead bringing the covers over them both, "It is. Sleep Buffy. I'll keep you safe."

Buffy closed her eyes relaxing as her body finally stopped shuddering from aftershocks allowing herself to be lured into sleep by the feeling of his hand running through her hair. Within minutes she was sleeping closing followed by Spike.


	3. Chapter 3: Pink Elephants

Unbetaed. Still looking for a beta for this series. Anyone interested contact me. I thought I had uploaded 3 and 4 after the New years but apparently not so I am uploading 4 now at a time to catch us up. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Pink Elephants

* * *

Hearing the alarm go off, Buffy knew this time she had to get up but she didn't want to leave Spike's comfortable arms. She crawled out of bed though placing a kiss on his lips, which had him mumbling her name as she raced down the stairs into the shower downstairs. She didn't have time to mess with the Jacuzzi in the morning so she would use the only bathroom of the house. Donning her chosen outfit for the day, she went down the stairs stopping at the table near the stairs as something caught her eye.

She saw a note from Dawn wishing her luck at college. Buffy found herself smiling as she tucked the note into her pants pocket until she saw Tara sitting in the living room quietly reading a book. Buffy said, "Morning Tara. No school?"

Tara shook her head, "I have a headache and I've been thinking a lot lately about things and I think they are stressing me out."

Buffy gestured for Tara to join her as she ate her breakfast. She pulled out corn pops and filled her bowl barely taking the time to add milk before she shoveled some into her mouth, "Did you need to talk about it?"

Tara shrugged as she sat down her book, "I'm worried about Willow. A lot has been going on and she's practicing magic again and I know it's normal because I practice magic but after the Dawn incident where she was almost killed, I'm worried. I've tried to stand by her supporting her and offering her a solid ground to stand on. I've tried acting as her catalyst so that she had someone grounded while she practiced magic but she was addicted to some serious black magic there with Rack and I barely even knew it. I mean I knew she was on a magic-high but I figured a spell could easily do that. I didn't realize she was getting a boost from Rack. Should I talk to her about it?"

Buffy nodded finishing up her cereal, "I think you should. I think you guys need to have a heart to heart. She needs to know how much this is bothering you so perhaps you can work it out. Nothing works out without communication. Course I'm stating this as Spike and I have this huge pink elephant in the room with us a lot."

Tara looked surprised, "You guys seem so good together and I barely see you fight."

Buffy bit her lower lip collecting a jacket noticing she had about 5 minutes to spare, "That's just it, we don't fight. If we do we solve it by violence and is that normal or healthy? We spar when angry, we yell when upset, we punch when in pain and none of that can be normal. I know those are just excuses and that isn't the main issue. Spike seems unhappy or at least unsatisfied. I think I'm becoming that way too. What do you do when you are unsettled but too scared to take the next step?"

Tara whispered softly as she patted Buffy's hand, "I wish I knew Buffy. I think you should talk to Spike about that while I talk to Willow about my issues. Care to make it a date tonight?"

Buffy looked nervous but nodded putting her new bank card into her pocket, "Ok I hate to talk and run but I have to go register before all the good classes are taken. It's a big day. I have to sign up for fall and summer classes. I'm excited!"

Tara smiled along with Buffy and whispered towards her, "Good luck!"

Buffy nodded and ran out of the door letting it slam shut behind her.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Tara sat in the chair in the living room while Spike sat with a book on his lap on the couch. He was making notes on a piece of paper when Tara spoke up, "Spike, do you think Willow is using too much magic?"

Spike put down his book glancing towards Tara with a serious look on his face, "Magic has consequences and your bird seems to have no idea that's the case. Red's messing with some powerful stuff that could easily bloody well end the world and she seems to think it's like children's candy instead of mojo she is dabbling in. I think she needs a serious wake up call and some training. That's just my opinion though Glinda. What do you think?"

Tara sighed, "I agree with you but I don't know how to tell her I feel that way."

Spike studied her for a moment and then gave a nod, "Not that I'm good with relationship advice and actually I bloody well suck at it but I think you should tell her the truth. Go to her with concerns and see if she will offer that she is afraid like you. If not then approach it with care because she's powerful and a sodding scary witch. I don't want you hurt."

Tara smiled gently, "I won't be. I'm just worried Willow or someone else will be."

Spike nodded as Tara got up stating, "I'm going to go take a hot bath, if anyone comes home, you can let them know that's where I'll be."

Spike watched Tara go with his mind heavy on Buffy. Perhaps he should talk to Buffy about how he felt and be honest with her. He just didn't want her to panic and kick him out or something worse. He sighed as he turned back to his novel writing, determined not to think about it anymore.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Buffy raced into house jumping onto Spike's lap ignoring the papers that fell to the floor as she held out her schedule in front of her, "Guess what??"

Spike chuckled putting his hands on her hips pushing her back off his chest and onto his knees so he could actually see what she was holding. He removed his glasses setting them aside and then grinned, "Wow you arranged them beautifully, 9 to 3 which is just what you wanted! Aren't you glad I talked you into quitting that job? It was killing you sweetheart. It was slowly sucking the life out of your system so all that was left was a settling Buffy with no purpose."

Buffy nodded as she curled up next to Spike pushing him slightly backwards towards the back of the couch to make room for herself. She felt his arms wrap around her as she whispered, "You really think I can do the school thing right?"

Spike chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead, "I think you Buffy Summers, can do anything you put your heart to and with a house full of college students, a straight A high school student and a guy who graduated honors with a doctrine, I say you are well covered."

Buffy snuggled back getting closer allowing his arms to tighten around her, "You will help me right?"

Spike nodded but also added, "Yes but I really think you can handle this."

They laid there together quietly even as Dawn came home from school an hour later and turned on the television to watch her show. After the show, Buffy turned to Spike asking, "Can we go upstairs for a bit? I want to use your computer for a while. You can go back to working on your novel. I don't mind."

Spike smiled and nodded helping her up and the duo disappeared upstairs.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Buffy sat at Spike's computer looking up mating in the research books that had been already scanned in and updated in the program. She looked at a few watcher diaries they had managed to collect over the years but mating wasn't mentioned only in passing in regards to vampires. She then dove into a book written by an educated vampire back in the 1500's about mating rituals when it was highly practiced. It listed the pros and cons. Buffy's eyes read through the pros: 1. Intense feelings that are shared 2. Your partner will know what you are feeling 3. You will never be alone 4. Special skills and powers are shared 5. Devoted commitment. 6. You can always find your mate.

She sighed as she went to the cons section: 1. If one mate dies, they both die. She paused, that was a major draw back. She was mortal and would more certainly die someday and Spike was a vampire and well he could die by a piece of wood not that either of them would let that happen to the other. Besides did she really want to deal with this world without him? 2. You are bound past eternity to one mate.

Well for her that wasn't a problem because Spike had pretty much ruined her for anyone else. Never before had her life been so complete and mostly perfect. There was no way anyone in her life could know her so well and understand her so well as Spike could. Next 3. The claim will erase all other bites but it will leave an ever-lasting deep scar noticeable by other demons and vampires.

Buffy frowned as she reached up touching the marks on her neck. She had three of them in one spot. First the Master's death to kill, then Angel's bite to feed, and finally Dracula's bite to thrall. She would love to have them disappear but this had no bearing on why she was researching vampire mating.

She sighed closing that book and then opened another that was written by a demon. She glanced through the parts Spike had translated and noticed it had to do with mating rituals as well. She felt Spike's presence and decided this was as good as a time as any. She felt herself being spun around as Spike knelt in front of her eyeing what she was researching before turning his glance on her, "Mating rituals? Buffy what are you up to?"

Buffy sighed as she pushed past him pacing, "You aren't happy. We have this amazing relationship but it's majorly flawed and you aren't happy. We don't handle things with a healthy manner because we fight and are physically violent although we are usually not causing each other any pain but is that normal?"

Spike spun her around, "Ok Buffy in a matter of seconds, you just changed topics three times. First off, there's a difference between happy and satisfied. I love you and I'm very happy being with you. I'm edgy and unsatisfied but it's not your fault. I struggle because I have this demon inside of me…"

He put a finger in front of her mouth when she started to talk, "No hear me out. It's not because I want to feed or anything vampirey. It's because I have a need to belong and be mated to the person I truly love. Vampires often spend their whole lives either unable to love or searching for the mate that would complete them. As you probably have found out due to your research, when we find this mate…we want to bond with them. It's what part of me is longing for. I want to belong to you and have you belong to me. I know that scares you and makes you want to run because you have that look in your eyes right now that tells me the second I let you go you will run downstairs or even outside to hide since I can't follow you into the sun but that's why I seem unsatisfied."

Buffy sighed as she pulled herself out of his grasp, "I'm scared, you are right. I don't know what to do about it. Can I have some time to think this through? Can I continue my research? Can I…."


	4. Chapter 4: Old Friends

Chapter 4: Old Friends

* * *

She was cut off by the sound of the ringing of the phone. She picked it up hearing Dawn's voice on the other end, "There are two demons here to see you. Man does that sound weird in my house with the slayer. They claim you know them from some adventure inside of a crystal ball thanks to some guy named Skuttle."

Buffy whispered, "Kingsley and Tasha? Do they have Gerald with them?"

She hung up the phone not waiting for an answer, pulling Spike behind her as she raced down the stairs to see Kingsley and Tasha standing outside the door looking awkward with a toddling Gerald behind them. Buffy said, "Come on in."

Spike looked down at Tasha's protruding stomach, "Bloody Hell, you have another one on the way already?"

He slapped Kingsley on the back with a grin, "Congrats Mate. I haven't seen you since the incident a few months ago. So how is everything?"

Tasha smiled, "Good but we have a problem. I'm really sorry we haven't ventured out to see you before but we don't usually leave our family area. My best friend, whom I met 300 years ago, has been kidnapped. She was taken along with her mate, Lawrence. Can you guys help? I know you guys usually don't save demons but they are like us, only eating animal meat. Please, I'm so scared for them."

Spike gestured for them to sit on the couch while he sat on the chair pulling Buffy down into his lap. Their conversation upstairs would have to wait until later as this was more important.

Tasha and Kingsley let Gerald down who quickly sat down as Dawn got up to return with crayons and paper leaving him to color. Dawn had been doing some babysitting lately to earn money for CDs and computer games so she was right at home with entertaining the baby while his parents got right to business. Kingsley glanced at his child and smiled but then turned to Spike with a serious look on his face, "Lawrence and Tilda, his mate, were hunting in the woods near Sunnydale High one night a few days ago. They weren't alone and we had a whole hunting party out with them but they were the only ones taken. We know they were taken because we heard Tilda screaming followed by silence and when we went to where she had been screaming, we found her hat left behind. She always insisted on wearing this pink hat claiming the moonlight gave her sunburn which we all knew wasn't the case but she is older than us so nothing we say is really going to deter her from wearing this hat. But anyway she's been gone for 3 days. We have spent the last 3 days searching for her but we stick to ourselves so it's tough to even know where to begin. We need help, I'm sorry to admit."

Spike nodded as he glanced towards Buffy who nodded as well, "We will help mate. Do you know anything else?"

Tasha shook her head even as Kingsley spoke up, "No. I'm sorry we don't know anything else."

Spike stood up sighing at the fact that he had another two hours before he could venture outside. Instead he offered, "We have another bloody two hours before we can start to look but if you'd like to stay for dinner, we are having steaks and potatoes. We can simply cook your steaks less but you will have to deal with the others in the gang probably giving you bleeding death glares as they don't take kindly to demons. You are more than welcome mate to join us, isn't that right luv?"

Buffy nodded and smiled at the two demons and they readily agreed. Spike and Kingsley disappeared as Buffy leaned down to Dawn, "You ok with Gerald?"

Dawn nodded since they were both lost in coloring and Buffy took Tasha into the room upstairs where they sat down. Buffy asked Tasha, "Do you ever regret mating with Kingsley? I doubt you guys ever planned to leave that place but now that you did leave the place, do you regret it?"

Tasha shook her head with a gentle smile, "Never. I'm happy and I love the effects of the mating. They are getting stronger and stronger everyday. I'm expecting a second child if that gives you any hint about how happy we are. Are you thinking about sharing that with Spike?"

Buffy glanced down at Tasha's hand that was resting on her swelled stomach and sighed, "I don't know. I'm nervous…"

Tasha tried to comfort her as the two got lost in conversation. Tasha shared all about her community and what it was like and Buffy talked about the changes she and Spike had been making since their adventure together. In about a little over an hour later, Spike and Kingsley interrupted them telling them that the gang was here and steaks would be ready shortly.

* * *

* * *

* * *

As expected even with the laughter and good times had during dinner, Xander had given Kingsley and Tasha weird looks especially when Gerald joined the table along with Dawn. Gerald ate a barely cooked steak and mashed his potatoes into little bits obviously not interested in them. They also drank blood like Spike and enjoyed the fact it was pig's blood instead of human blood. But other than looks, the two demons were accepted into the group at least they were once their story had been told.

At the end of dinner, Spike and Buffy gathered together a few stakes and headed out towards Willy's in search for information. The mated demons followed behind amazed at how Buffy was able to walk into a demon bar and find out information from Willy. Willy always held information for them and was often times willing to give it with a tiny bit of persuasion from Buffy's fists.

They found out that a group of scientists were in town collecting up mated demons. It appeared only mated demons were the ones being picked off so Willy figured it was some weird testing experiment concerning that. Willy didn't know who the scientists were but did know that they were holding their experiments underground. Buffy and Spike had whispered at the same time, "The Initiative" but Willy could neither confirm nor deny that belief. Armed with their new information and the fear that these were human scientists, Buffy and the others went into the cemetery near where the Initiative was to seek out a plan.

Spike spoke up nervous, "I can't really protect anyone against humans. I hit one or even think about hitting one and my chip goes off sending me into a powerful headache."

Buffy nodded putting a hand on his arm understanding, "I know. We will have to come up with a better plan if they are back. Perhaps we can get them to do something about your chip if it really is them."

Spike eyed her, "About my chip?"

Buffy nodded, "Sure I trust you and I'd rather have you able to fight along side of me than just give yourself a headache."

Spike sighed but said nothing as he took a step backwards allowing the others to talk. Spike didn't think it was likely they were going to do the group any favors since they were barging in about to release some of their captured demons but he didn't want to disappoint Buffy by stating that little fact. Kingsley spoke up next, "Well I'll do anything in my power to protect you and my mate and to help the others to be rescued. How does this Initiative work?"

Spike took a step forward explaining the glass cells the demons are kept in as well as the experimentation that is done on them. Fear showed through Spike's eyes as he described in vague detail what goes on within the walls of the Initiative and how important it was not to get caught as demons. He even spoke up stating, "Buffy I'm bloody afraid for you too. We are all sodding ducks. We all have superpowers they don't understand and with them interested in mated couples, Kingsley and Tasha are really in danger and you Buffy, they never did get to understand and learn about you so there's nothing stopping them from wanting to experiment on you too luv. I suggest we get Tara to put a cloaking spell on us before we go in and see if we can't check out the place before performing any actions. You guys all game?"

Buffy reluctantly agreed as long as Willow didn't touch the stuff so they all headed back to the house for help.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Back at the house, the gang was all gathered around the television. Spike spoke up loud and clear as Dawn turned it off letting Gerald get hugs and kisses from Tasha, "Glinda, we need your help. Think you can perform a few cloaking spells or glamour spells on us to get us past the Initiative building?"

Tara nodded, "Only Glamour. I can't do cloaking…"

Willow spoke up, "If Tara grounds me, I can do the cloaking spell after she does the glamour. Then you will have two lines of defense. It's pretty basic magic but unfortunately it only holds up in a normal environment. I don't know what the Imitative is like inside but if you run into water or weird gasses or anything like that, it will disappear. So four ready?"

Buffy glanced towards Tara who shrugged unable to think of a good reason to say no to Willow's help. They did need the spell she was right and two was always better than one. So reluctantly Buffy gave in as Willow got together the items she would need. Spike whispered towards Buffy, "We will talk to your watcher about anything that can help ground Red herself instead of depending on her bird. All that energy flowing through the good witch, Glinda, can't be doing her any good."

Buffy nodded in agreement and sat down waiting for the spell. To be honest, she was a bit nervous. She didn't want to see Riley again and really didn't want to deal with the Initiative again. Last time the government closed them down and she had assumed it was for good but apparently not since they were supposedly underground. She might be jumping the gun and it might just be some other kind of scientists. As if reading her thoughts, Spike reached over holding her hand gently squeezing it a little.

Willow smiled as she entered the room and Tara created her circle. One by one, Tasha followed by Kingsley, then Spike then Buffy last stepped into the circle to turn into a scientist. Buffy accepted Spike's hand and Tara whispered towards them, "You might want to restrain from that once you are inside. I doubt Scientists are often involved."

Spike nodded but kept Buffy's hand for now as Tara asked, "Can we come with you? A few spells might help…"

Buffy frowned and shook her head, "I'm thinking we might even get captured and the stronger the ones that are captured, the better chance we have of getting out alive."

Tara nodded and Willow looked grim as Xander and Anya stared on. Anya had just found out she was pregnant so she wasn't eager to race in to save the day and Xander was worried he would die and leave Anya behind alone so it would just be the four of them heading off to save the demons.


	5. Chapter 5: The Initiative

Chapter 5: The Initiative

* * *

Buffy held her breath as Kingsley knocked out a scientist stealing his identification. Buffy's fears had been realized when they saw the scientists outside the complex. It was indeed the Initiative. She could feel Spike's hand squeeze hers gently as though trying to calm both of their nerves. Spike seemed even more edgy than Buffy because he knew he couldn't defend himself. She watched as Kingsley got them into the building and donned the jacket of the scientist. They were all wearing simple lightweight clothing as to allow for them to pretend to be scientists in case their cover was blown. She shuddered as all the memories of the place came flooding back. She remembered Riley and Dr., Walsh as well as Adam and the zombies they created.

Buffy closed her eyes hoping that those kinds of things weren't going on anymore. She opened her eyes feeling Spike put his hand on her back guiding her down the hallway. She scarcely allowed herself to breathe as they passed the scientists who were busy taking notes or talking among themselves. Spike stepped ahead and motioned the group to follow him as he led them to the cells. In order to get to the cells, they had to pass through large doors that lead to the experimental rooms. It appeared that the place that had once been destroyed had been carefully rebuilt to look like the old place she and Spike remembered.

Buffy paused to look down from the top of the stairs over the makeshift rooms. On one table was a black demon with spikes that was awake but strapped to a table and they were doing something to it that appeared through the glass as though they were making him scream although Buffy could not hear the sound herself. She glanced to the room next to it and saw a smaller version of the demon, which she could only guess was its mate, not being touched at all but still screaming. Spike looked at where her eyes were aimed and he spoke gently to her, "Mates feel each other's pain. They feel everything the other does. They feel every ounce of joy, sorrow, pain and worry you have. It's supposedly pretty intense and creates a strong bond between two people like nothing ever experienced."

Buffy braved the question she had been wanting to ask him for the last few months ever since Tasha and Kingsley introduced the word mated to her. She knew now was not the proper time but she asked it anyway unable to help herself, "Why didn't you mate with Dru?"

Spike spoke simply as his voice held no emotion, "It has to be mutual. Dru was too crazy to feel anything including love."

Buffy was sorry she asked as soon as she heard the answer but she had been curious. She glanced over at all the demons being worked on and similar tests were being done. Spike spoke softly into her ear again, "The humans seem to be curious as to how the bond works. Apparently the reality that blood makes a person who they are isn't enough for them. The claim works by the blood being inside of the system of the chosen mate. Therefore they are always connected. Blood is everything."

Buffy frowned wishing the Initiative had been shut down properly the first time. No one deserved to be tested on. If it was evil, you kill it to protect the good. If it wasn't evil then you left it alone. She was having issues with the whole line between what makes a person evil or not but this was not the time to think about it. She felt Spike tug on her hand slightly and fell in step beside him as they continued down the stairs.

The room was buzzing with excitement as scientists and other men walked around with clipboards, guns and other equipment. It made her sick to her stomach to think of humans experimenting and testing on demons. She frowned but followed Spike out of the door past an observation station, which had cameras focused on the demons she had seen being tested on. The three scientists who were wearing headphones, appeared to be taking notes. She shuddered as Spike guided her past the room and in front of a large white door.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

It took knocking out two more scientists to get access to the cells. The coats were quickly donned and a third joined the knocked out pile as Buffy pulled on the smaller coat. At least now if the glamor wore off, they might be taken for scientists although it was quite obvious even with the coats that Tasha and Kingsley were demons.

Entering the cell room, the walls were lined with cells and within each were many demons. One side of the room were cells containing females with their types labeled on the doors and along the wall across from them, were the male versions of the females. Again they were properly labeled or as properly as humans could manage. She heard Spike growl lightly as she put a hand on his arm to calm him. Kingsley turned around questioning the group, "How do we open these?"

Buffy frowned noticing some of the cells contained vampires and releasing vampires into this place would be like opening up a feast. She glanced towards Spike who nodded signaling he was thinking the same thing. He tried to slide the card on the first cell he came across which held a black demon but the lights stayed red signaling the card wasn't high enough. He growled banging his hand against the plastic ignoring the shock that went through his system. He glanced around the room and watched all the demons. They were pacing or looking around. Some had just curled up in a corner of the room awaiting their torment. He remembered what that was like, the anxiety of not knowing what would happen next. He growled again then grew quiet as a scientist entered the room. She spoke into her walky-talky, "Hostile 78 looks to be asleep. His drugged food has been consumed. He is ready for testing."

Buffy gasped but Spike put his hand over her mouth knowing they couldn't be seen but could still be heard as they watched the scientist swipe her card. Spike quietly snuck up behind the scientist grabbing her card while Kingsley knocked her out. Buffy apologized to the lady dragging her aside as to make it not be obvious she wasn't at her post and Spike went to work glancing into the cells to find the cell they wanted. Buffy didn't say anything until they found the proper cell. She yelled, "Here! It's over here! Come quickly. She looks awake and just like you Tasha."

Just then the door swung open alerting the scientist to their presence since the beeping of a door occurred along with Buffy's yelling. The scientist yelled, "Who's there?"

She slammed off the light hitting a large red button that Buffy guessed resulted in a panic alert. She heard Spike mutter, "Oh Balls."

As the lights flashed on and off and the room sealed off, Buffy glanced around grabbing Spike's hand in hers hoping that the spells still were in tact. Within minutes, the room was full of noise as the doors slammed open only to produce armed men in military uniforms. Buffy couldn't control the gasp from her mouth again but this time it was not noticed, as the room was already full of noise.

She glanced around as the scientist told what had she had heard and Spike made for the open door just as it closed locking them in the room with about five armed men and two scientists that were talking. Buffy watched as they put masks over their faces and she heard the distinct sound of gas protruding from the ceiling. Spike covered her mouth with his giving her a kiss to stop her from breathing in the gas but it couldn't be helped. Within a minute or two, Buffy fell into his arms passed out and as he caught her, the card dropped to the floor with a slight clank of metal.

Their cover was blown and within minutes the gas created an environment that the spells wouldn't last in so the two demons were passed out cold on the ground and Spike was spotted holding his passed-out girl in his arms looking at the people in the room. Spike hoisted Buffy into his arms and over his shoulder to free his body for combat as he took on the armed men. He kicked one into the room knocking him out but his head soared with pain he tried to ignore until he felt two bullets hit his back hard luckily on the opposite side of Buffy. He knew he was on trouble and they were shooting at him and could hit Buffy. He held up his arms stating, "I surrender. Don't bloody shoot anymore. She's just a girl."

One of the armed men came forward still in the attention mode. He spoke full of authority and strength, "Give me the girl and willingly be locked up and we will not harm you or her."

Spike growled, "Let the girl stay with me and I'll go into your little glass cage willingly as long as you promise not to hurt any of us."

The man nodded as another stepped forward opening up a glass cell ushering Spike who was still carrying Buffy into the cell. As the doors locked behind him, Spike spoke up, "Get the sodding gas out of here you ignorant solider boys before you kill her!"

He roared to make his point and he heard the beeping followed by a rush of cold air. It was cold causing Buffy to shiver but at least it was fresh and not filled with gas anymore. He curled up in the corner of the cell holding Buffy whispering, "Buffy, luv, it's time to get up. We are in big trouble here and I really need you to wake up. Can you do that for me luv? Bloody Hell wake up please!"

He was running his hands over her body trying to arouse her from her sleep and on his last statement he cupped her face placing a kiss on her lips. She didn't respond and he leaned down listening to her heartbeat steady and strong and felt her breath on his face knowing she was still alive. He growled, laying her down and stood up kicking the wall ignoring the pain that shot through his foot and then slammed his hands into the glass panel feeling the zap flow through him until he heard Kingsley across the room state, "Spike save your strength. We are going to need it."

Spike looked through the glass to see Kingsley holding his head but waking up in a cell. He could see many male demons and knew he was on the female side probably because of Buffy. He rushed over to her side stating, "Kingsley woke up luv. Please slayer, you are stronger than this. Wake up!"

He felt the tears sting his eyes as he glanced down at her shivering body holding her close letting the tears fall.


	6. Chapter 6: The Place of Nightmares

Ok last chapter for the day. Enjoy and leave me one to let me know what you think. And remember above all enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 6: The Place of Nightmares

* * *

Spike wiped his eyes as a scientist entered the room. The scientist swiped his card removing another demon from his cell as he was sleeping. Spike knew what would happen next. They would be strapped to a table and probably cut open along with who knows what else. He felt Buffy stir and he held her tight whispering to her, "Buffy, pet, I got you. I got you."

He rocked her as she opened her eyes glancing up into his blue eyes with a slight smile. She noticed the worry in his eyes and closed her eyes as her head felt like it was swimming and then it came back to her in flashes. She was in the Initiative and had been detected. There was gas pouring out and then there was black. She tried to stand up with Spike's help and then turned around facing him, "Oh my God, we are stuck in a cell! What will happen to us?"

Spike staggered slightly as the pain from the bullets in him finally hit him and Buffy noticed and pulled him down and grimaced at the blood pouring out of his wounds. She yelled out, "He was shot. Can't someone come and take out the bullets?"

Spike shook his head, "They don't bloody care about bullets. They know they won't kill vampires."

Buffy frowned as she tried to gage how deep they were in, "Want me to see if I can pull them out?"

Spike nodded lying down on his stomach allowing her to dig her fingers into his wounds. He growled and pounded the floor slightly in pain but Buffy being as strong as she was, managed to pull out both bullets throwing them in the corner. She glanced at the wounds knowing it would make him not strong as she held her wrist until her mouth, "Here take just a little just to heal yourself. I really need you full strength so I can worry about getting us out of here without worrying about you withholding their attacks."

Spike sighed but relented gently biting on her wrist closing his eyes at the blood. He took just two sips then sealed the wound. She smiled leaning back against him knowing she trusted him. He wrapped his arms around her as she studied their predicament. There were tons of cells with demons being taken out once they were drugged. She sighed as she felt Spike stir behind her. She felt Spike get up pulling something out of his pants pockets. Spike knelt down in front of her with a gentle but nervous smile as he chuckled slightly. Buffy gasped as he pulled out a small black box and opened it up whispering towards her as though afraid she would say no, "I know this isn't the proper time and I've waited so long to ask at the perfect moment but this might be as good as any time. I love you Buffy Summers and I want to spend forever with you. Whether forever ends today or in 60 years from now when I'm pushing you around in a wheelchair, I want to spend forever with you. You are the one Buffy, the one I love. Will you marry me?"

Buffy didn't even hesitate as she threw her arms around him squeezing him tight until he grimaced as the pain from his back was still there although mostly dulled. She grinned, "Sorry" but held out her finger.

She watched with tears in her eyes as he slid the ring on her finger as she shouted, "Yes, Yes I'll marry you."

She laughed as the cells burst out in clapping since they could hear the whole thing and some could even witness it. Spike smirked sheepishly as Buffy smiled at him and he sat back down pulling her onto his lap as he made her a promise, "Once we get out of here, we will plan for the most perfect day for you. It will be everything you want as long as it's not outside under the trees where a breeze could dust me."

Buffy laughed as she shook her head, "Nah, I'm thinking at the house, at night, under candles and the moonlight. So it has to be a bright clear night filled with stars and a large moon. The rest I don't care about, I just want to be able to see you when I say I do."

Spike was so happy as was Buffy that they almost forgot where they were. Just then the door opened and they heard the voice of a man into the walky-talky, "Yea both are sleeping. Let's take them out of here."

Buffy gasped as she watched them take Tilda and Lawrence out of the room. Both were already in bad shape and she couldn't imagine what else would be done to them before they returned. She cried silent tears hoping they didn't do any serious damage to them as she curled up in Spike's arms feeling hopeless.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Tilda and Lawrence were wheeled back later that day and Buffy was thankful to see they were at least still alive although looking worse than ever. She glanced up towards the ceiling as she heard a noise and in front of her, a blood packet hit the ground followed by a packet of food. Buffy glanced at Spike who pulled the bag opening it up only to dump it in the corner of the cell. He added her food on top and then threw the packets in front of the glass to make it appear as though they ate it. He called out to Kingsley and Tasha, "Guys don't eat the food or blood. It's drugged."

With a few demons' replies, Spike stood up to glance around the cells. He then looked at Buffy and said, "Lay down, close your eyes and pretend to be asleep. I'll do the same and we will see if we can get out of here like I did last time."

Buffy obeyed sighing as she felt Spike's arms go around her. She only hoped whatever Spike's plan was, it would include the demons she came here for and Tasha and Kingsley. She whispered to Spike a random thought that went through her mind, "I always thought I was the thing that monsters had nightmares about but now I know it's really this place."

Spike gave her a kiss on her forehead as both faked sleep. Sure enough within thirty minutes of faking sleep, she heard the door open and a walky-talky ring out in the room, "The Hostile re-identified as Hostile 17 and the human are asleep as expected. I'll bring them in for testing now."

The door opened and Spike allowed himself and Buffy to be lifted up onto the table by two scientists. Just as the scientist was about to strap Spike down Buffy sprang into action shoving the scientist in front of her aside, grabbing her walky-talky. She closed her eyes apologizing to the lady as she knocked her sideways into the second scientist causing the injection that had been planned for Spike to go into the lady scientists' neck. As the scientist knelt down to deal with the passed out one, Buffy apologized as she slammed her first into his back causing him to hit his head on the floor knocking him out.

Spike wasted no time in grabbing the card from the male scientist and swiped it freeing first Tasha and Kingsley. Buffy worked on freeing Lawrence out as well but as she went to get Tilda, the alarms went off. She heard Spike roar, "Bloody Hell. Not again!"

As Spike grabbed Buffy's hand, he rushed towards the closing doors. He held it open jamming a broken table under it as the whole gang passed through hitting the green button on the outside of the door. The green button beeped three times as Spike swiped the card through it letting loose all the demons in the place. He knew most of them wouldn't make it under the barriers but he figured this way they would have a fighting chance.

He jammed the broken table under the second barrier and between him and Kingsley and Lawrence, they managed to keep it up long enough for the group to pass through again. The third barrier was trickier as the last of the gang was still passing through the second. Kingsley slid across the room quickly grabbing a metal container and slammed it under. He heard crunching noises and was handed a second container by his mate, which he quickly put to good use. Lawrence and Tilda were still feeling the effects of the drugs and their wounds but managed to pull themselves under the barrier and start to run away. It was a tight squeeze but they made it through and back into the main room.

The main room was full of soldiers with weapons and Spike roared as they charged. He grabbed Buffy pulling her against his body allowing the bullets to enter his body again as he waited a second for the other four demons to climb the stairs. By the time he got to the top of the stairs, the others had escaped but at the cost that Buffy and Spike were both surrounded by soldiers on both ways out.

Four soldiers stood at the bottom of the stairs and three at the top. Spike knew he couldn't push them aside to plow through them without his chip going off. To let Buffy down to allow her to do that would be suicide for her as they weren't afraid to shoot at them. Whether they assumed they were mated and so she was safe or what, he didn't know but he didn't want to take any chances with that. Thinking fast, he decided there was another choice he had. He leaned down over Buffy to shield her from any bullets that might come her way as he lifted her into his arms. Not even missing a beat, he jumped up and over the railing landing hard on his feet as he tried to exit through the opposite door. He almost made it just as he was tasered. Buffy slammed into the ground as Spike fell to the ground shaking. Buffy jumped up to stand, then grabbing him by the shirt she kicked aside the live taser line and dragged him out the door even as the alarms continued to sound loudly in the background.


	7. Chapter 7: The Great Escape

The final two chapters finally after so many months. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: The Great Escape

* * *

She was slow as she dragged the tasered Spike and was so glad to see Kingsley racing in front of her. Panicking she yelled, "Kingsley, Lawrence, come help me with Spike. He's been tasered!"

Both came running and Kingsley hitched Spike up and over his shoulder as the group ran towards the exit. Buffy saw the soldiers on each side of the exit blocking it. They had their guns posed in front of them and were shouting towards her. With the blood pumping so hard in her ears, she was unable to make out what they were saying but she knew they would never make it without causing serious damage.

She didn't know how well the demons' skins withheld bullets but watched as Tilda pushed two soldiers aside to open the door and Kingsley picked up his speed rushing through the door as Spike's body took a few more bullets.

Spike was just coming to as he saw tragedy about to happen. The soldiers were following close behind them and Buffy was last in line and they were taking aim. He jumped down swaying slightly as he pushed Buffy out of the way taking the wooden and metal bullets all through his body. The rest of the group finally reached the door and Kingsley turned around taking the now even more wounded and seriously bleeding Spike into his arms pushing Buffy through first as he threw back a jar containing gas from his pocket. He had collected it earlier when the room had just started to fill with gas hoping it would help get them released when they managed to escape.

There was one thing they hadn't counted on in their escape plan, so much time had passed by from their original time of 9 pm journey, it was daylight. The sun was high in the sky suggesting it was after noon already and the hottest most deadly time of the day. There was no leather duster to throw over Spike and since they were only wearing the flimsy coats, they would do nothing once they were out of the frat house.

The group realized this and also realized Spike would dust if he left but the scientists would recover soon enough if they hadn't managed masks already. Buffy gestured for the others to run but Kingsley refused even as the others fled as his direction. He glanced around the deserted frat house and found a heavy blanket and hoped it would be enough. He wrapped Spike's body as he grabbed Buffy's hand and hoisted Spike into his arms. Together Buffy and Kingsley raced out of the frat house into the sunlight determined to keep Spike completely covered. The flap of the blanket kept allowing sunlight in to burn his hand but otherwise it seemed like an excellent plan. She wasn't sure if the other demons had returned to her house or their home but didn't care as she spotted her house in the distance.

Buffy pointed and Kingsley nodded carrying Spike into the house. He laid Spike onto the couch as Buffy burst out in tears. She tried to control herself but she had almost lost him and still might. She felt the heaviness of the ring on her finger as she sobbed into her hands. She didn't think demons could die from blood loss but wasn't sure. She uncovered her eyes to watch in horror as Kingsley stripped Spike carefully wrapping the blanket around his waist since he always insisted on not wearing underwear. His body was covered with bullet wounds. Some were even close to his unbeating heart and were wood!

Just as Buffy was going to ask about them, the three demons returned who had left ahead of them. They raced into the room and sat down in the corner of the room giving them privacy. Dawn rushed into the room after leaving Gerald sleeping and was quickly sent by Kingsley, "I need blankets, a new shirt of Spike's, tweasers, a needle and some thread and anything else you got to cleanse his wounds."

Dawn nodded and disappeared as Kingsley turned towards Buffy, "I need a cocktail. I need a mug of blood and I want you to mix some of yours in it to help with healing. He's losing blood fast and if he goes empty, he'll more than likely dust. Now hurry!"

Buffy turned and raced into the kitchen to do as he asked. Willow and Tara wandered downstairs and quickly took the two females as well as Lawrence from the room offering them a place to clean up. Tilda and Lawrence were mostly naked since their clothes had been taken during their stay and were covered in wounds from the experiments that would need tending to.

Buffy returned just as Kingsley was removing the last of the 10 bullets from his battered body. He looked deathly pale. Kingsley held the mug up to his lips but Spike didn't respond. He frowned and Buffy took the mug from his hand holding it up to Spike's lips. Her wrist had a bandage on it from cutting herself to drip blood into the two mugs she had filled and brought with her, so she secretly hoped the scent of her blood would be enough. Apparently it wasn't as Spike still slept on.

She had an idea, and didn't even ask Kingsley about it. She removed the bandage from her fresh wound knowing it was still oozing blood slightly and rubbed the wrist under his nose against his lips. He vamped out taking a sip from her wrist as she replaced her wrist with the mug, he opened his eyes and began to sip from it with the straw. Buffy breathed a sigh in relief as he quickly downed the first and worked on the second. She left after he finished the second to fix him up a few more cocktails and by the time she returned, Spike was sitting up on the couch covered in with a deep black thread of stitches where the bullets had once been.

The black thread made him appear even paler but he accepted the mug from Buffy's hands with a smile. By the fourth mug he sat it down on the table whispering, "All is well?"

Buffy nodded sitting down next to him. She whispered to Dawn as she noticed Spike dozing off again, "Where did you set up Gerald to sleep?"

Dawn responded, "In the spare room. I found the old crib in the basement that we had moved from the attic and used that. I hope you don't mind that we used I used your old crib. I already set up his parents in there. Shall I set up the other two in your bedroom for the night?"

Buffy nodded as she felt Spike roll over knowing he was ready for bed. She whispered, "Get some sleep Dawn. You still have school in the morning. I think we will sleep right here for the night."

Dawn whispered, "I'm glad you are safe. Night you two."

As she disappeared from the room, Buffy sighed rolling over as Spike wrapped his arms around her and she felt herself drift off to sleep amazingly tired after their ordeal for the day.

hrcenter}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{ /centerhr

Buffy awoke to Spike sitting on the edge with her head in his lap. She had a blanket wrapped around her and the television was on. The house appeared to be empty and her suspicions were correct as Spike set the empty mug down, "The others left this morning. They needed to get back to their place. Buffy, what do you think we should do about the Initiative?"

Buffy got up flipping through the address book near the phone and made a phone call. It was supposed to be to Riley but instead she got a restaurant of some kind. She left a message for Riley to call her place and left a number even though they insisted Riley didn't exist. She sighed as she picked up the phone again to place another call, to England this time in hopes of talking to Giles. When Giles answered she suddenly realized she had so much to tell him. He hadn't been a part of her life now for months and he didn't know anything. She doubted he even knew that Xander and Anya got married.

So Buffy found herself pouring her life story out to Giles on the phone not even caring about his feelings or reactions. She had to get it all off her chest before she asked him about the Initiative and plus she had an important question to ask at the end of the conversation. Finally Buffy finished with, "So Spike and I are getting married! Will you give me away on the big day? I'm thinking soon, with a full moon and set of stars outside…."

Giles started laughing. Buffy blinked as Spike watched her from afar. Buffy spoke loudly into the phone, "What's so funny?"

Giles just kept laughing so hard that soon she started laughing. Spike joined her seeing how hard she was laughing and she could just feel the stress leave her body. She then stopped wiping her eyes as Spike wrapped his arms around her as she repeated, "It's true Giles."

Giles muttered into the phone, "Bloody Hell. Did Willow do another spell?"

Buffy shook her head but then spoke into the phone, "No, no spell. We have been sleeping together for close to a year now and dating solidly publicly for about 6 months although we were secretly together before that. It's real and everyone else has accepted it. Even Angel accepted it."

There was silence on the other line and Buffy glanced up at Spike nervously until she heard Giles's voice strained into the phone, "I'm heading to Sunnydale on the next flight. We can talk then."

Buffy hung up the phone as she turned around in his arms. She sighed and Spike mistook that for her being upset, "You don't have to marry me you know. I know I asked in the middle of a life or death situation. I understand if you don't want to…"

Buffy interrupted him with a kiss that conveyed everything she was feeling and more. When the kiss ended she said the words he had been longing to hear since he first met her, "Spike I love you and probably a part of me has for a long time. I want to spend my life with you forever. Spike, will you make me yours? I mean claim me, now before the wedding so we are together?"

Spike didn't have to be asked twice as he suddenly didn't feel an ounce of pain in his system as he picked up Buffy racing up the two flights of stairs to their room. He flung the clean blanket over the bed not even bothering with sheets as he lowered her down on it and crawled up next to her. She kissed him deeply whispering, "Make love to me Spike."

Clothes disappeared in a blink of an eye as both Buffy and Spike carefully undressed each other taking time to kiss every part affectionately. When she reached his nipples, she flicked them with her tongue sucking them into her mouth using her hand to undo his pants. She knew he was hurt but at the moment he didn't seem to mind anything she did even as her hand surrounded him squeezing him a bit. He seemed to gather more energy as he flipped her naked body under his and lowered his mouth to nibble on her breasts teasing the nipples into hard peeks.

His fingers weren't idling as the rubbed her clit making her wither under him. She wanted to feel him inside of her and wanted him to make love to her. She wanted to be one with him and feel complete. She knew his demon craved it and loved her and she wanted to feel that inside of her. She arched her hips up to brush against his erection and he raised his lips to meet hers in a kiss as he gently slid into her.

She moaned out in pleasure and the two found a slow but steady rhythm. Neither was in a hurry as they used their fingers and mouths to tease and bring pleasure. Buffy sucked on his ear and neck choosing the perfect spot for his claim mark and making it with a hickey and Spike couldn't resist returning the favor on Buffy choosing the clean side of her neck to mark. They explored each other's mouths until Spike was convinced he needed breath to survive.

He felt her shudder in pleasure and responded by picking up the pace. For this to go perfectly, Buffy would need to get off first so he could claim her without releasing himself so that he wouldn't accidentally rip her throat. Biting during sex had never been something he had done so he was a little nervous about it but was determined just to enjoy. Buffy racked her nails down his back feeling herself grow closer to her release. He brought his fingers down to tease her clit sending her the rest of the way over the edge. She screamed out his name as he plunged his fangs into her neck taking a few sips of blood. She moaned slightly as his biting drew out her pleasure and she heard him say the sacred words, "Mine" and it took her a few minutes to say yours.

As she looked into his eyes filled with passion and love, she knew she had made the right decision. He picked up the pace causing Buffy to be drawn towards another release. Then just as he roared out her name, she screamed in pleasure biting down hard on his neck whispering, "Mine" as his rich copper taste filled her mouth. She heard him whisper the words, "Yours always Buffy" and she gasped as the feeling of love overpowered her.

She closed her eyes against the feeling amazed but how strong it felt. She couldn't tell where her feelings began and his ended. Everything seemed so intense. She could hear her own heart beating. She could feel her own breathing. She could sense his love for her and how complete he felt with her. She clung tightly to him whispering, "Will I survive this?"

Spike chuckled slightly leaning down to kiss her lips sending off fireworks in her head as both their feelings sparked, "Oh yeah you will survive it and give yourself a few days and you will be totally addicted. Imagine always knowing what I'm feeling and never having to ask. Imagine never having to wonder if I'm mad or upset or worried because you will feel it too."

Buffy smiled as she snuggled up against him allowing him to pull her to his side, "I love you Spike. Thank you."

She yawned as Spike whispered, "Thank you too Buffy. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Buffy smiled gently as she felt the emotions come over her, "Actually I think I do."


	8. Chapter 8: One Last Piece of Business

Last Chapter! Remember it's unbetaed but be sure to let me know what you thought of it! Be sure to check out the one chapter sequel A Wedding which I just posted as well. Updating Drop of Blood in a few too!

* * *

Chapter 8: One Last Piece of Business

* * *

Buffy woke up first feeling rested and complete. She grinned down at the man she would soon call her husband who was now known as her mate and she felt happy. She felt more than happy; she felt more than words could even express. She ran her fingertips down his face tracing his eyes, nose and mouth amazed as she heard him sigh softly. He was so human sometimes. She giggled slightly as she ran her fingers down his neck and then stopped.

She remembered Spike had said all other marks would disappear and as she glanced at his neck, she realized she wouldn't be the only one affected. The sire mark of Dru's was gone. There was no trace of it ever being there and she wondered what that meant. She laid her ear against his chest hearing the silence of no beating hear and no required breaths but yet his sire marking was gone. She remembered her neck and raced from the bed, to the mirror at the dresser and looked at her neck. There were two tiny pinpricks surrounded by red skin where Spike had bitten her.

She flipped her head and admired the clean side of the other neck. For the first time since she moved to Sunnydale, she had no marks on that side of her neck. No ugly reminder of the Master's death, no reminder of her death by Angel and no reminder of her thrall from Dracula. It was as though none of that happened. She glanced towards the bed crawling onto it straddling Spike as she leaned down placing a chaste kiss on his lips. He whispered, "Morning Buffy. We spent the afternoon sleeping away."

Buffy giggled as she glanced down admiring the way the diamond sparkled in the light, "How long were you carrying this around?"

Spike shrugged not wanting to admit it and Buffy leaned down tickling him as he yelled, "Stop stop, I'll tell you. Bloody Hell I'll tell you I said!"

He gently pushed her to the side and rolled over onto his side to face her, "3 months. After we met Tasha and Kingsley, they got me thinking about what I was missing in life. Before then I was happy thinking nothing like this was possible and then you talked about us moving in and I took Xander out and asked his opinion during one of our shopping trips. He said it was beautiful and that you'd like it. So I found a ring in your jewelry box along with the skull ring you kept."

He peered at her and at her blush continued, "So I borrowed it and got it sized for you. Then I carried it around for the exact perfect moment. I was going to do better than Xander who proposed when he thought Glory was going to kill them and what did I do? I ended up proposing when we thought the Initiative was going to kill us. I did no better."

He let out a sigh as Buffy used her hands to frame his face, "It was perfect and I shall never forget both times you proposed to me. I'm surprised you didn't get another skull ring for me."

Spike laughed as he shook his head, "Nah you still have the first, why would you need another?"

Buffy grinned and said, "We should go downstairs and fix dinner."

Spike agreed so the two of them disappeared downstairs.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Buffy and Spike were laughing as they returned from patrol. They had fought a purple demon that had sprayed them with some disgusting goo so Spike had dumped her into the water at the beach to get her to be quiet about her clothes. Amazingly enough the salt water had cleaned the purple goo off but probably because it was still fresh. She had stood up sputtering and when Spike laughed she yanked him by the foot into the water as well. Instead of patrolling, they had spent the night splashing at the docks having a good time.

On the way home they had done a walk through two cemeteries and luckily found nothing, as they were still drenched. Spike opened the door and as Buffy entered behind him just as he shook spraying water everywhere. Buffy laughed holding up her hands protecting herself from the spraying salt water. When he finished she put her hands on her hips saying, "I just cleaned those stairs! You are going to have to do it this time so they don't get water spots and paint the wall if you don't clean off those spots as well."

She pretended to glare but that was quickly ruined as Spike slammed her up against the wall crushing his lips against hers causing her to moan out in pleasure as he used her to wipe the wall dry. Then he lifted her into his arms and placed her butt on the wetted stair rubbing it back and forth as he continued to kiss her. As her butt grew wet she broke the kiss slapping him chest hard, "Hey I'm not towel! Do I look ultra absorbent to you?"

Spike smirked, "You certainly do accept anything I put inside of you."

Buffy blushed but was silenced before she could even think of a come back by yet another kiss, leaving her breathless. She heard a familiar voice clearing his voice behind her and Spike broke the kiss turning around to see an annoyed Giles clearing his glasses while giving death glares to the couple. Spike helped Buffy to stand up and she engulfed Giles with a big hug, "Giles I've missed you. How's England?"

Spike felt awkward and retreated to the kitchen but unfortunately it wasn't far enough as he could still hear Giles talking to Buffy. He sighed kicking the cabinet as he went outside to smoke a cigarette.

"This is irresponsible of you, Buffy. I can't believe what I saw when you came home. Don't you have any pride? You're a slayer who has certain duties and you are playing around with the enemy. I thought I taught you well."

Buffy put her hands on her hips as she stated loudly, "This is for me. I love Spike and he loves me. He takes care of me when I'm out on patrol. He protects me and has for quite a while. Who shows up when I'm injured on patrol? You guys? No, you're off in England having your own life, which you do have a right to have, but my life is here. Xander is busy being a newly wed with Anya and Tara and Willow are struggling with their relationship/magic. Who does that leave me with? Spike was always there. So what…he's ok to save my sister but not to save me?"

Giles stuttered as he started to clean his glasses again, "That's not what I said and for the record, I was against him helping with Glory as well. You over and over again ignored my advice. I told you to stay away from Spike. I told you to uninvite him from your house, I told you he was a bad influence on Dawn as well as innately evil but do you listen to any of it? No you go reinviting him into your house and your life. He's a ticking time bomb Buffy. Don't you see that? Being friends with a ticking time bomb is one thing but inviting him into your house to play with your family and friends even when you aren't about, that's just asking for it."

Buffy sighed as she put her hand in front of Giles's face, "Giles, I'm doing the best I can. Spike has made me happy, happier than I have been since I moved here. Actually probably the happiest I have been ever in my life. He protects me, cares for Dawn and me as well and would willingly die for any of us. He might have a demon inside of him but he has the ability to hold it back and has on numerous occasions. Won't you please just give him a chance? Everyone else in the gang has seen how much he has changed but you haven't been around. You left us to learn to stand on our own two feet and I found support in Spike to do so. We were just starting to get involved when you left and it only grew stronger."

She had tears in her eyes at this point, "Please be ok with this. I need you as my father figure to be a part of the wedding and accept this. I'm not asking you to have tea and crumpets or whatever you call those things in England, together. I'm just asking you to walk me down the aisle and be ok with him with me."

Giles sighed as he laid a hand on Buffy's shoulders. She hadn't been this upset and passionate about something for a very long time so he nodded relenting to her wishes, "I'll try but it doesn't mean I trust him myself."

Buffy smiled wiping her eyes even as more tears filled them, "I'm not asking you to trust him. I do that enough for both of us. So you will give me away? I need to ask you a favor."

Giles peered at her as he set the glasses back on his face, "Wasn't the walking you down the aisle the favor?"

Buffy bit her lower lip and spoke quietly as she led Giles towards the kitchen window. She eyed Spike who automatically moved making room for both of them to sit. Buffy sat close to Spike as Giles sat next to her and she started her explanation, "Willow is using Tara as a catalyst and allowing her energy to flow through Tara."

Giles spoke up quite angry about it, "We can't allow that. Tara is innately good, and that means every time Willow performs a spell, Tara's body is racked with evil even if it's just rejected by her system. It's…"

Spike muttered tossing his cigarette aside, "It's bleeding suicide is what it is. The good bird is trying to help Red but in the process she is slowly destroying herself. Every time Red casts a spell she throws her system into shock so it has to clean itself out."

Giles nodded, "I'm going to take Willow back with me and I think I'll see about taking Tara as well since she is now exposed. Willow needs to learn to channel the energy into the ground."

Spike and Buffy both nodded as Spike braved the question as Buffy toyed with the ring that was sparkling so much it was picking up even the moonlight, "So you ok with this watcher?"

Giles stood up looking down at Spike and seeing his boyish features in the moonlight. Here sitting beside Buffy, he appeared human and nervous. Giles sighed offering his hand out towards Spike, "Don't expect me to be on your band wagon or be your best man."

Spike chuckled, "Xander is already."

Giles looked surprised but said nothing on that matter, "I'm staying at the hotel. I'll return in the morning to discuss what is to be done with the witches. Night."

Spike glanced towards Buffy with a slight smile, "I'm glad you're happy now. I can't wait."

Buffy glanced up at the moon and saw in a few days it would be full and she shook her head either, "Me neither."

She took his hand in hers and smiled whispering in his ear as her other hand rose higher on his thigh, "Let's go try this making love thing with this bond. I can't wait to see how it feels."

Spike chuckled lifting her into her arms kissing her hard to silence her laughter as he raced up two flights of stairs eager to start their life together with their new chapter just beginning.

* * *

The End


End file.
